1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module used in a camera module is commonly provided with a lens barrel accommodating a plurality of lenses therein. The plurality of lenses may be inserted into and fixed to the lens barrel. A spacer may be disposed between lenses in order to maintain an interval, or gap, between the lenses and block the introduction of unnecessary incident light.
Such a spacer may be coupled to the lens barrel in a press-fitting scheme. Thermal expansion coefficients of the spacer and the lens barrel may be different due to the spacer and lens barrel being made from a different material. Changes in temperature may cause the spacer and lens barrel to expand or contract at different rates and amounts causing an interference to occur. As a result, performance of the lens module may be changed, depending on a temperature of the surrounding environment.